sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Novo the Hedgehog
{This page is currently under constuction due to constant new ideas,more description, and still working on backstory chapters.More details are coming soon and I'm also working on a redesign.} Background Name:Novo Species:Hedgehog Alignment:Good Gender:Male Height:3'03" Weight:77 lbs Birthdate:April 20th Ability type(s):Speed,Agility,and Stealth Alias:Lil' TC Theme Song:Get Stronger by ShaoDow Age: *6(Novo's Childhood) *10(Pokemon Story) *12(The Quest of Xiscor/Charles and Novo) *14(Ninja Saga) *15(Current) Occupation:Pokemon Trainer,A-rank Ninja,Adventurer,Spy(TF2) Love Interest:None Likes: *Do whatever he wants *Color blue *Cheeseburger(favorite) *Pineapple pizza *Summer(season) *Nature *Running *Mangos *Arizona Teas *Beating up Neo Team Plasma *Skateboarding and hoverboarding *Rap/Hip-Hop music Hates: *Neo Team Plasma(general) *Tyranny *Being told what to do *Child Abuse *Anyone talking trash about him or anyone in general *Any innocent person/animal left to die *Eggman *Animal Abuse *Eating fish and tacos *Anything/one evil Appearance Novo's fur color is naturally black along with his body,except the torso,muzzle,and ears.His skin color is almond or light brown and his eyes are dark brown.He may has spikes like Sonic,but also has two hair spikes covering partial of his forehead and a bit of his eye region in his current appearance.He wears his scarf over his mouth when in his Ninja attire. Classic Novo Classic Novo is a black hedgehog with only one hair spike,and also has a round body with original blue sneakers with laces. Energy Charged Novo The appearance is just the same as his normal appearance,except when he energizes,his eyes become red.This would be a minor form unlike the others. Human Novo Novo turned into an almond skinned,curly haired,and dark brown-eyed boy at the age of 10 in Pokemon Story.He may look like a weakling,but that's the mistake MANY trainers made when they challenged him to a battle. Fire Novo Novo's skin,scarf,etc are just their own same color as before,besides the fact that his fur turned red and his eyes turned yellow due to the transformation,He also has a blue mark on his right quill that looks like a blue fire streak. Slash Novo Volt Novo Frost Novo Super Novo Hyper Novo Dark Novo Attire Regular attire *Blue Vest with white collar *White cuffed gloves *Signature weapon *Friction-resistant,lightweight blue Nikes *Black backpack *Mega Ring(key stone) Winter attire *Down jacket-Aqua *Knit cap-Orange *White cuffed gloves *lightweight boots Human attire *Black sleeveless V-neck shirt with white collar *Dark grey shorts *White fingerless gloves *Running shoes Extreme Gear attire *Turquoise headphones *Friction-resistant,lightweight gray and black Nikes *Gray hoodie *Extreme Gear Board:The Black Shuriken Ninja attire *Black shirt *Black fingerless gloves *Blue Power Scarf *Ankle socks *Sandals Family *Aaron "TC" Hedgehog-Deceased *Anthony "Anton" Hedgehog-Disappeared *Ayana "Nana" Hedgehog-Alive *Rest is secret Personality Like other speed demons,he's very impatient when it comes to waiting or getting cooped up for too long.His bluntness can be either offensive or mean,which he tries not to be.He also has a passion for adventure and a humanitarion(and/or mobiantarion) for helping anyone in need(such as giving a homeless person a dollar,etc).The reason why he doesn't make friends is because he's sometimes treated like an outcast when he was little.So he wonders if his "friends" are actual friends or not;which is why he's always anti-social.He is very quiet and rarely speaks to anyone because hardly anyone(except his pokemon) can hear a word he says.And because of his bad experience(s) in the past,he hardly ever smiles,nor does he want to hang out with anyone except his sister,his pokemon,and/or by himself.He's also shown to be very competitive anywhere at any sport or tournament,never giving up or backing down from a fight.He's basically a hedgehog with a bad attitude,but looks out for the people he cares about. Abilities,Powers,and Skills *Super Speed *Extreme durability *Enchanced jumping ability *Spin moves *Break the sound barrier(can break the light barrier in super,hyper,etc) *7 chaos emeralds to form super;and so on... *Chaos Shift(see youtube:Sonic the Hedgehog-Shift Frenzy for details) *Ninja sense(sense incoming danger) *Martial and Ninja Arts *Acute smell *Swordmanship *Ninja leaf shroud *Clone technique *Lightning fast reflexes *Ninjitsu,Taijutsu,and Jujutsu(close combat) *Special moves(His own techniques) *Speed Boost *Figure 8 technique(Super Peel-Out) *Energy Charge *Tirelessness(for a short time) Backstory Novo's Childhood Prologue Novo lived in the west of a large city(made up) in the Great Forest along with his father.His mom and sister were out of town having a month to themselves.They may be out of town,but at least Novo got to have man-to-man conversations with his dad,Aaron and got to be trained of how to defend himself in the streets.Until two weeks later,a mysterious black vessel was hovering above the city and casting a huge shadow.No one couldn't find out what's it doing there.Until five seconds later,the vessel readied a cannon out of the ship's front stem and the cannon fired ice at a building.Everyone in the city was screaming and running for their lives everywhere.Novo's dad told him to run to the west away from the city as far as possible.After that,he ran outside his house and went to look for his nephew,Anthony the hedgehog,who was being cornered by a Neo Team Plasma Grunt and his Leipard and commanded it to use Night Slash on him.Aaron sheilded Anthony at the last minute;thus being severely injured leaving Anthony to retreat.While he was running and carrying Aaron wounded,he told Anthony to give Novo the red chaos emerald Aaron was holding under his hat and to leave him in his and Novo's house.Anthony refuses,but Aaron told him to do so and told him to tell Novo he loves him(as a father-son relationship).Anthony then leaves,only to tell Novo the worst news. Novo's Childhood Part 1 Novo was waiting anxiously for his dad's return,but only to be told that his dad couldn't make it.Novo was devastated with sorrow;but after five minutes of tears,he wipes them,stands up,and walks off.Anthony asked where was he going.He answered "to find that flying vessel,of course!".Anthony could tell he was serious and told him to come with him to the garage.And in the garage was a phantom jet.It's revealed that Anthony was a jet pilot.After they climbed in the jet and the garage door opened,the jet soared off.On the way to the vessel(aka:Plasma Frigate),Anthony told Novo the reason why that ship attacked the city.He also revealed that Aaron was a pokemon trainer and was a bitter enemy to Neo Team Plasma.Novo questioned of why didn't Aaron tell him this.Anthony told him he was about to when Novo was 10 and continues to fly the jet.In the Plasma Frigate,Ghetsis was in his room having time to himself,until a grunt appeared beside his desk(using the warp tile) and informed him of a flying object heading in their direction.Ghetsis told him to put it on the survelliance and turns towards the flat screen televisions(seen in Black and White 2).Meanwhile in the sky,Novo sits on the nose of the jet very bored.He asked Anthony were they there yet.Anthony(Anton for short) said they're almost there.And two minutes later and after the sky cleared of clouds,the Frigate was in sight.Little did they know that they were being captured on camera by survelliance.Back at the Frigate,Ghetsis was watching the phantom jet close in on the air ship.Ghetsis then told Colress to assemble the defense Pokebots on the deck and ready the ships defense mechanisms.Every defense troop and weapon was ready to fire at the jet.Novo also readies himself before confronting his dad's murderer while Anton wishes him good luck.And in three seconds,he jumps off;diving towards the airship while dodging enemy fire and spindashes towards the deck,landing him inside the ship's first floor.He then decides to dismantle the robots while he was searching for Ghetsis.And a few minutes later,he reaches the second floor and rapidly trashes the robots and the surveillance cameras that were spying on him.And with the help of information he had from a grunt he threatened to throw off the side the ship's hull.Ten minutes later,He bursts into Helm from under and finally confronts him.However,Ghetsis calls for the Shadow Traid to destroy Novo while he escapes using the tile teleporter.Novo then calls him a coward thus enraging the Shadow Traid into showing no mercy.The Shadow Traid's Pokebots had the advantage over him and almost knocking him unconscious.Until Novo remembered his training and powered up with the red chaos emerald and beaten them easily and attacks the Shadow Traid until they vanished.He then uses the warp tile and warps to the next floor. Novo's Childhood Part 2 {Under Construction} Novo finally warps to Ghetsis' room and tells him there's no escape.And instead of running,he takes off his cloak and readies in his fighting stance.The two clashed in a fierce battle with Ghetsis starting off with a right hook punch,but Novo dodges it and lands behind him.He then round-house kicks but is dodged again.Novo then counters with a direct punch in the stomach,leaving Ghetsis stunned for ten seconds before jumping in his Golurk Mech.Afterwards,he fires a Flash Cannon at Novo before he dodges it. Novo The Hedgehog (talk) 18:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Novo's Pokemon Main Article:Novo's Pokemon Novo was a pokemon trainer because first,he and Professor Oak made a deal:Novo completes the pokedex,and Oak gives him details to the whereabouts of Neo Team Plasma.Second,he owes Professor Oak for helping him regain consciousness after Ghetsis' Hydreigon knocked him out.And third,he loves to explore different places. Forms Human-Pokearth Description This form was a human 10-15-year-old boy with superhuman abilities instead of his natural abilities except the Spindash. Abilties *Superhuman Speed *Human Reflexes *Martial Arts *Spindash Fire-fire shift Description Abilities *Pyrokinesis-Manipulate and absorb fire *Strength increase Weakness(es) Water naturally extinguishes fire Slash-wind shift Description Abilities *Aerokinesis-manipulate wind and/or air *Speed increase Weakness(es) Volt-volt shift Description Abilities *Electrokinesis-manipulate electricity and magnetism *Stamina increase *Explosive moves Weakness(es) Frost-ice shift Description Abilities *Cyrokinesis-manipulate and create ice *Long range distance accuracy *Defense increase Weakness(es) Fire melts ice,so that's a problem for his Frost form Super Description Abilities *Flight *Move at light speed *Healing *Invulnerability *Power by 1000% Weakness(es) While super forms are powerful,it has a limit due to the amount of rings Hyper Description Abilities *Flight *Move 50x at light speed or more *Invulnerability *Healing *Power by 10,000% Weakness(es) * Dark Description Abilities *Flight *Dark powers *Invulnerability *Power by a million(or so.Don't really know how strong a dark form's power is) Weakness(es) It comes with a lack of self control Weaponry *Hypernova Katana-signature *Cypher Blade *Shurikens *Pocket Knife(TF2) *Incendiary Shurikens *Power Scarf *Kunai Knives *Plasma Saber Mk II *Smoke Bombs *Knock-out gas *Fuuma Shuriken(Lv.3) *Eclipse Scythe(Lv.3) Special Moves Nova Burst Star Pistol Supernova(Super Novo) Nebula Blast(Hyper Novo) Dark Nebula(Dark Novo) Speeding Toss Shockspin(volt shift) Solarspin(fire shift) Stealth Slash Omega Slash Weakness(es) *The Eclipse Scythe is low on speed,which makes Novo vulnerable. *His Dark form may be fast and powerful,but it makes him lose control and attack anything in sight;thus leaving him wide open. *Like all ninjas,he has no proficiency with armor or sheilds. * Easily tires out from battles, too much fighting and running leaves him defenseless while tries to catch his breath.By InfinityToast * Friends/Allies(add your character.) *Xiscor the Saiyan-friend and mentor *Misty the Wolf-friends *Shocker the Pikachu-traveling companion *Draco the Charizard-close friend and partner *Luke the Lucario-another companion *Professor Kewan Dixon-mentor *Rest of his Pokemon *Professor Oak-mentor *Brock-mentor *Janine-mentor *Maylene-mentor *Brycen-mentor *Korrina-mentor *Ryder the Mink- Friend *Rage the Hedgehog-Friend Enemies(add your character.) *Ghetsis-nemesis *Dr.Colress *Neo Team Plasma *Yveltal(Destruction Pokemon) *Trigon *Freiza *Demon self *Wizeman the Wicked *Technisis *Team Rocket *Team Aqua *Team Magma *Team Galactic *Team Flare *Eggman *Naugus *Lord Zugon *Deadly Six *Anyone evil Rivals(add your character.) *Deoxys *Falco the Blaziken-Arch-rival Quotes Novo's Childhood {Under Consruction} Aaron:*walks outside on his front porch* "...Novo!How long are you gonna be inside?!!" Novo:*goes outside while trying to get ready*"Sorry,Dad.I'm trying to make sure I didn't forget anything." Trivia *He believes in God and spiritual things all the way,but magic is a different story. *He talks ghetto *The name Novo means "anew;afresh". *Novo's Plasma Saber and Cypher Blade turn bright red instead of turquoise in his Fire form. *Before turning super,hyper,etc,he grabs 400-500 something or more rings before a battle,traveling through space or in general in a speed run in his favorite/any zone. *Ironically that Novo doesn't underestimate his opponents,but he's the one who's underestimated. *The Ninja Saga takes place in Station Square 300 years later when Novo traveled through time. *I'm not talking about the Xiscor in DBAF. *Colress invented the idea of building Pokemon Robots(Pokebots for short) Gallery (I'm now accepting anyone's redesign to this character.I just need help redesigning the quills.) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Good Category:Ninjas Category:Mobian Category:Speed type characters Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Stealthy Character